What's Love Got To Do With It
by Plain Schizodreamer
Summary: Guys speak
1. Default Chapter

****

What's Love Got To Do With It

__

Yukohana

Yusuke: *yawns then mumbles* this sucks

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: Life.

Kuwabara: What about life?

Yusuke: It sucks!

Kuwabara: Oh. Tell me about it!

*Keiko enters room*

Keiko: What are you two doing lying at the floor?

Yusuke: *looks up at Keiko* Resting. What does it seem to you..... are-wearing-a-black-underwear...

Keiko: *stomp*

Kuwabara: O,O;

Yusuke: Awwwwwwch.

Keiko: Get up there and finish your papers! *dagger looks at Kuwabara* I told you to watch over him and you what?! You let him do what he wants and you even joined him!

Kuwabara: *scratches head* Keiko, give the poor guy a break!

Yusuke: *nods incessantly*

Keiko: *raises voice and hands* Give what?!

Kuwabara: *bows and anticipates Keiko's warm slap* 

Keiko: *long sigh* This is for you Yusuke, not for Kuwabara or anyone else. When will you ever realize that? *walks out the room* 

Yusuke: That's the best you can do?

Kuwabara: That's what you say after I covered for you?

Yusuke: *walks to the computer and started typing*

Kuwabara: Lighten up. I've been there and done that!

Yusuke: *mumbles* Love.

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: I said LOVE!

Kuwabara: What about love now? It sucks?

Yusuke: LOVE! It sucks!

Kuwabara: ???

Yusuke: I have to do so many things because of it! Y'know! Instead of enjoying, what am I doing now? I mean, geez! Y'all are finished with these stuffs... I went to Makai for three years... I didn't just have fun there! Y'know!

Kuwabara: I hope you know... You're not making any sense.

Yusuke: *sigh* Why do I have to finish school?

Kuwabara: To have a good future?

Yusuke: Why do I need a good future?

Kuwabara: To... to...

Yusuke: I do't need a good future! I'm a class S youkai! I can, at any time, rule Makai.

Kuwabara: Oh yeah?! Why didn't you when you went there?

Yusuke: Again, because of LOVE! See? There are so many things LOVE prevents me from doing and having.

Kuwabara: Doesn't it ever cross your mind that YOU are responsible for your LIFE? I mean, YOU, after all, are the one who make the decisions.

Yusuke: Kuwabara? How did it ever happen that you graduated college and even got a fine job... when you don't have a common sense at all?

Kuwabara: What did you say?!!!

Yusuke: *sigh*

Kuwabara: Yusuke, don't blame LOVE for anything.

Yusuke: I'm not blaming love! I LOVE love! It's just that...

Kuwabara: Whatever man! Will you just finish that friggin' paper!

Yusuke: *laughs quietly*

Kuwabara: You've gone nuts!

Yusuke: Why is life even called life?

Kuwabara: Here we go again...

Yusuke: Love rules our life! 

Kuwabara: There's no problem with that, from now on, we will call life love and then love life.... Happy? Now can you please finish that paper before Keiko walks in?

Yusuke: Why are you so afraid of Keiko?!

Kuwabara: Why are YOU?!

Yusuke: I'm not.

Kuwabara: Yes you are! Why do you do what she tells you? Why do you follow her orders? Why do you...

Yusuke: Love?

Kuwabara: What?

Yusuke: Because I love her. *smiles*

Kuwabara: ^,^;

Yusuke: I need to finish school because I love her.

Kuwabara: What's your love for her got to do with....

Yusuke: I have to have a good future because I love her... I want to give her a better life... the best life...

Kuwabara: Yusuke...

Yusuke: I didn't want to rule Makai because I promised her I would come back, and I had to keep that promise because I love her...

Kuwabara: Yeah, it does make sense now, but don't you think love is lovelier when Keiko walks in and you're done with your works?

Yusuke: Y'know, Keiko is right, this isn't for you or anyone else.

Kuwabara: Keiko is always right.

Yusuke: No. She was wrong when she told me that this is for me.

Kuwabara: This is then for her, right?

Yusuke: *started typing*

~Outside the room~

*Keiko, ear against the door, smiles quietly*

Yukohana: Aww.... That was sweet.

Keiko: I know! I love that guy so much.

Yukohana: We know that! You wouldn't care for him that much if you don't.

Keiko: Sometimes, you hear the sweetest words when don't expect to hear them.

Yukohana: Right.

Keiko: Okay. Before someone sue you... Maybe you want to say something?

Yukohana: Oh! Yes, of course! Yuyu Hakusho and all the characters herein do not belong to me.

Keiko: Yoshihiro Togashi is the man!

Yukohana: Yup!

Keiko: So no suing ok?

Yukohana: I don't have much after all...

Keiko: Anything else before this end?

Yukohana: Umm... Reviews please?

- DONE -


	2. Part 2

****

What's Love Got To Do With It

__

Yukohana

*Hiei enters the room from the window*

Kuwabara: What's up shrimp?

Hiei: *dagger looks at Kuwabara* I'm here to have a word with you.

Kuwabara: If you're going to tell me how much you idolize me and how much you WANT to be like me… I know that already!

Hiei: Idiot. *notices a VERY busy Yusuke* Hn. A class S youkai doing school works. And you expect yourself to be the ruler of Makai one day?

Yusuke: *gives Hiei a quick glance and a wide grin* 

Hiei: 0.0

Kuwabara: *leans closer to Hiei and whispers* In Ningenkai, that is what we call the miracle of love.

Hiei: *was about to laugh really hard, but changes his mind* Hn. *stares at Kuwabara* I thought humans has a thing called toothbrush? How come I have the feeling you don't know about this, human?

Kuwabara: You small tiny little peewee…. Dwarf!

Yusuke: Your vocabulary has improved Kuwa! You should've known those synonyms back in grade school so you have passed the exam in English.

Kuwabara: Shut up Urameshi and do your work if you don't want me to call Keiko. I'm sure she'll be furious when she learns Hiei is here.

Yusuke: I'm pretty sure she will… But of course, I'm not responsible for that. He's here for you, you're here for me… I hope you're getting the picture.

Kuwabara: Missed me already Hiei?

Yusuke: *burst out laughing*

Hiei: Hn. I don't have much time dealing with humans. I'm here to talk to you oaf, don't waste my time.

Kuwabara: *decides to take Hiei seriously* Okay. So, what seems to be our problem? Do you need the help of the powerful and mighty Kuwabara Kazuma?

Hiei: It's about my sister.

Kuwabara: You have a sister?

Yusuke: ^ ^;

Hiei: You don't know?

Kuwabara: Would I ask if I know?

Yusuke: You're always the last to know, Kuwa.

Kuwabara: I was first to know you love Keiko when we were in first grade. 

Yusuke: You were the first to assume.

Kuwabara: Oh. Assume. That's what you call it. I'm just assuming after you said all those stuffs about love and what it does…

Yusuke: I love her now… but when we were in first grade…

Kuwabara: Oh come on Yusuke! Will you deny now after how many years had passed? It's proven and obvious, one hundred percent!

Hiei: *sweatdrops* You Bakas! I'm still here for my sister.

Kuwabara: Oh, yeah. I was supposed to say, poor sister….

Hiei: Hn. Yukina.

Kuwabara: Yukina? My Yukina? Where? Where? *runs around*

Hiei: Jerk.

Kuwabara: *stops. seems to be in total shock.* No way.

Yusuke: *still typing* Yes way.

Kuwabara: My poor Yukina…the brother she has been looking for, for a long time is a short-standing, spiky-haired, scary-looking, overconfident, insecure fire demon?! Oh no! What will happen to US? To our promise of love? She knows that you are insecure of my abilities…but…

Yusuke: O.O

Hiei: BAKA!

Kuwabara: Hiei. I'm sorry, because she would choose me over you. I am sorry… from the bottom of my heart.

Hiei: Yukina talked to me about you…

Kuwabara: I knew it!

Hiei: One teardrop from her eyes, I won't hesitate to use my katana and slash your throat.

Yusuke: O,O

Kuwabara: You mean to say you accept defeat against me?

Hiei: Hn. This is not a battle. My sister, unfortunately, loves you. And because I love her, I will let her have the path she wants, even if it's the path to anyone's worst nightmare.

Kuwabara: You… but… I'm so touched! Brother… *was about to hug Hiei*

Hiei: *jumped out of the window in a flash, stood on top of a tree* One teardrop dimwit, remember that.

Kuwabara: *runs to the window, popped his head out* Erm, Hiei? If the teardrop was meant for income… you know… the tiny pearls… It would cost us much and… 

Hiei: *killer looks*

Kuwabara: Never mind. I will not make Yukina cry! I assure you that Hiei. Yukina will be happier than she is right now.

Hiei: *mumbles* Idiot. *left*

Kuwabara: *pulled his head out of the window*

Yusuke: See what love can do? 

Kuwabara: Yeah… O.O; It can make a heart of stone as soft as a cotton.

~On the park~

*Hiei rests at the tree branch*

Yukohana: *looks up at the tree* Hey Hiei! I can't believe you really did that? Was that really you or a clone? Were you possessed?

Hiei: Hn.

Yukohana: Hey, now don't be rude at me! You had a pretty good part on the story.

Hiei: You made me look mushy back there, caring so much for my sister that I would treat that idiot nicely.

Yukohana: Didn't you like it? That's how you feel about her after all.

Hiei: Hn.

Yukohana: It's nice to shift moods once in a while.

Hiei: They might expect me to be that supportive on Kuwabara-Yukina tandem.

Yukohana: *chuckles*

Hiei: I'm not kidding human.

Yukohana: No. They won't think it that way.

Hiei: Well. Now that you're done with me, maybe you could leave me alone.

Yukohana: How stubborn can you be.

Hiei: And before you go, don't forget the disclaimer's.

Yukohana: Thanks for reminding! You're not as stubborn as I thought.

Hiei: Hn.

Yukohana: Yuyu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, don't sue me.

Hiei: Reviews?

Yukohana: Yes. Please. Or Hiei will pull his katana and…

-DONE-


End file.
